He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Stephanie has been in a relationship with her boyfriend for a few years. What happens when on a night out with him things get physical and she is only saved by her best friend? Where does her relationship go from there with both her boyfriend and her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is kind of short but I'm not sure how I feel about the story or if I will continue it so I'm open to hearing people's thoughts on it and if I should continue the story.

* * *

Slowly and carefully she climbed out of bed before shuffling the few short steps to the bathroom.

After relieving herself she went to wash her hands in the sink, as she lifted her head after washing her hands she gasped at the sight she saw before her.

Quickly drying her hands off she slowly lifted her one hand and touched her broken lip hissing gently at the contact. Tracing the cut on her lip briefly she then moved her hand further up her face tracing the bruise that now surrounded her left eye.

Sighing softly she dropped her hand to her side before twisting to grab a wash cloth behind her but immediately wincing at the action. Stepping back away from the sink she lifted her pyjama top slightly and gasped in horror at the purple bruise that adorned part of her stomach and went around her side.

Quickly dropping her pyjama top back down she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some aspirin before she shuffled the short distance back to her bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she opened the bottle of water from beside her bed and placed the aspirin in her mouth before she downed some water swallowing the tablets. Placing the cap back on the bottle she put it back on her bedside table before she climbed into bed and lay down pulling the covers up around her wanting to forget the last 24 hours had even happened.

_Partial flashback:_

_Walking into the bar in a short black dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places and topped off with a nice pair of black heels Stephanie was excited to have an evening out with her boyfriend._

_As she stepped into the bar her eyes connected with his immediately and she smiled brightly walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him, "oh my God!"_

_Hugging the pretty brunette he couldn't help but smile, "hello baby."_

_Laughing as she pulled back from the hug she shook her head at the man in front of her, "baby? Really?!"_

_Shrugging he waved his hand dismissively, "you know what I'm like."_

_Smirking she nodded her head, "oh yeah I do, you **lurve** me and you want to marry me."_

_Before he had a chance to answer he saw a man step up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist._

_Jumping a little in shock as someone wrapped their arms around her waist she turned her head and smiled seeing their face, "Stuart I'd like you to meet Paul, Paul this is Stuart."_

_The two men shook hands before she went to take a seat with her boyfriend._

_End Flashback_

Sighing heavily Stephanie curled up deeper under the covers closing her eyes to try to get some sleep so she would wake up in less pain later she relaxed before she slowly drifted off.

_Flashback:_

_"Bitch how could you do that? Be all over him allowing his hands to wander over **my** body. You know nobody is allowed to touch you but me."_

_Turning to face him she gulped, it wasn't the first time he had gotten angry with her but she always managed to placate him and make him relax. Sighing softly she looked at the floor briefly before she looked back up at him, "I'm sorry, it's just that I hadn't seen him in so long and I forgot that nobody was allowed to touch me but you."_

_Before she knew it her head was snapping to the side as he slapped her, "don't give me those bullshit excuses. You just did it to tease me and wind me up and you know I hate it when you do that."_

_The next thing she knew she felt his fist connect with her cheek before she stumbled back and then she fell to the floor. As she went to climb to her feet she felt his foot connect with her side as he kicked her._

_End flashback_

Sitting bolt upright in bed immediately regretting the action as her ribs protested at the sudden movement she wiped at her sweaty brow with her hand, it was all coming back to her now and she didn't like anything of what she was remembering.

Across town the sun was starting to rise peeking through the curtains streaming onto the man's face slowly waking him from his peaceful slumber. Groaning as he became more aware of his surroundings he placed his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the sun.

Slowly removing his arm from across his eyes he pushed himself up so he was sat up in bed before his hand went back to his eyes to continue to shield them until he adjusted to the brightness of the room. He currently had what felt like the hangover from hell and couldn't remember a thing about the night before.

After a minute he lifted his hand to run through his hair but as he did his eyes caught sight of the knuckles of his hand and he frowned seeing the grazes there. Tracing them lightly with his finger he couldn't remember anything about how he got them, he never normally drank that much but last night was clearly an exception to the rule as his mind was blank and he was unable to recall anything, even the smallest of details.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood up and padded into the bathroom to have a nice relaxing shower to wash away the smell of drink and also to take some aspirin to cure the killer headache that was a part of his hangover

Shutting the bathroom door behind him he turned on the shower before he turned to the medicine cabinet removing the bottle of aspirin, tipping two into his hand before he swallowed them he then dropped his boxers and climbed into the shower.

As he stepped under the spray of the shower he tipped his head back and closed his eyes letting the water wash over his head and down his body relaxing him and washing away the sins of the night before. A few minutes into this relaxation vague details of the night before started to come back to him and his head snapped up and his eyes widened, "Stephanie, oh shit Stephanie."

Showering in record time he was soon out with a towel wrapped around his waist and heading back in the direction of his bedroom to get dressed. It may unwanted but he had to go and see her and make sure she was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

She was curled up under the covers half asleep and half awake when she heard a hammering on her front door, she didn't know whether she was dreaming it or whether it was really happening and the only way to find out would be to wake up.

Rubbing her eyes she slowly sat up in bed being careful of her ribs as the knocking continued so she carefully climbed out of bed to go and see who was there.

Having dressed in record time Paul had raced across town without pausing for breakfast, he had to check up on Stephanie because after last night he was worried about her.

Arriving at her door he knocked and knocked and knocked waiting for her to answer, if she didn't answer then he'd have to try calling all of the hospitals in the area.

He was just about to walk away when the door slowly cracked open.

The closer she got to the bottom of the stairs the more she wanted to strangle whoever was at the door, their knocking was loud and obnoxious. Reaching the door she looked through the peep-hole to see Paul stood there on the other side and she sighed softly knowing why he was here. Slowly she hid behind the door before she opened it a crack, "go away."

Sighing softly as she told him to go away without letting him see her he wasn't going to let her brush him off that easily and he jammed his foot between the door and the door frame to stop her closing it, "Steph please. Look if you're angry about last night I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "get your foot out of my door and go away, I want nothing to do with you."

Gripping hold of the door he pushed it gently to push it open so he could step inside, he was not letting her deny him access because he needed to check up on her.

Not having the strength to battle with him over the door because of her ribs she just took a step back and allowed him to push it open. As soon as it was fully open she glared at him, "happy now?"

As the door swung open and he got a good look at her his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, "holy shit, what the hell happened to you?"

"You know exactly what happened to me. Don't play dumb because I can see the grazes on your knuckles."

Lifting his hand to look at it again he absently ran his fingers over the grazes before he turned his attention back to her and lifted his hand and traced the cut on her lip, "I'm so sorry."

Stepping away from him she turned and walked into the kitchen sighing heavily as she went.

Shutting the door behind him Paul followed her into the kitchen watching as she went straight to the sink and leant on it for support. Walking up behind her he placed his hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently, "for what it is worth Steph I really am sorry."

Turning to face him she couldn't help but feel horrible for the way she had treated him as he stood there staring at her with clear remorse in his eyes, "I know you are. I'm sorry for snapping at you but after last night and waking up this morning in complete agony with my face messed up I am not in the mood for being polite."

Running his hand up and down her arm he smiled softly, "well why don't you go and sit down and I will make you breakfast."

Laughing softly and immediately regretting it as her ribs ached she placed her arm over her ribs and held it gently, "so let me guess, you're hungry right and you're using this as a way to feed yourself."

Smiling sheepishly he nodded his head, "I woke up and went to shower, when I was showering images of last night and what happened with you came flooding back and I immediately came here without eating."

Leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "well thank you for caring this morning. I give you permission to raid my fridge and cupboards to make breakfast as long as I get some too."

"Of course you will get some baby girl. Go and take a seat on the couch and I will cook and then bring it to you."

Closing the space between them he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before he gently smacked her ass to send her on her way.

Jumping as he smacked her ass she winced as it hurt her ribs and she gripped them tightly, "ouch."

Realising he had hurt her he immediately felt badly for it and reached for the bottom of her shirt, "please let me see."

Gulping she took a step away from him and shook her head, "I can't."

Keeping hold of her shirt he looked at her pleadingly, "I need to know what your injuries are, I need to know you are okay."

Biting down on her lip she pulled her shirt up a little allowing him to see the bruises on her ribs.

Seeing the bruises on her ribs his hand reached out to trace them with his fingers, "you need to see a Doctor."

Violently she shook her head, "I can't, too many questions that I don't have the answers for."

"What about my sister? I can call her and get her to come by and check you out if you want?"

Her eyes widened as she remembered, "I totally forgot that Lynn was a Doctor. I don't mind her checking out my injuries if you make her promise she won't tell anyone."

Nodding his head he could definitely do that, "she won't tell a soul, I promise."

"Then call her. I'm going to sit down because the room is starting to spin."

Taking her hand he wanted to make sure she would be okay, "I'll take you to the lounge, I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already are."

Sighing heavily she gripped his hand and arm tightly with both of her hands as he led her to the lounge and sat her on the couch and propped her feet up, "just relax."

Resting her head back she closed her eyes, "I'm not moving from here, don't worry."

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head he walked out of the room pulling his phone from his pocket as he went.

Scrolling through his phone until he got to his sister he pressed 'Call' and put the phone to his ear as he entered the kitchen and immediately went for the fridge.

_Flashback:_

_The night was drawing to a close, the bar was going to be shutting soon and his friends were heading home so Paul decided to head home himself._

_Walking through the maze of alleys that ran beside the bar cutting off a lot of the distance back to his house he thought he heard shouting but thought nothing of it as it was probably some drunk guy thinking he was tough._

_Turning left he stopped dead when he saw a guy with his back to him standing over somebody on the ground. As his eyes travelled down he watched as the guy pulled his foot back and then kicked whoever was on the ground but as his eyes continued to take in the scene before him he saw bare legs and high heels and knew it was a woman._

_Slightly drunk but still aware of what was going on he ran down the alley towards the man grabbing his arm, "get off her, leave her alone."_

_It was only when the guy turned around he recognised his face and his eyes immediately went to the woman on the floor gasping when he saw it was Stephanie and immediately he pulled his arm back and punched the guy square in the jaw._

_As his fist connected and the guy fell backwards he egged him on, "you think she wants you? She doesn't want anyone, the bitch belongs to me."_

_Reaching down Paul helped Stephanie up from the floor before he turned to the guy glaring at him, "you don't know shit so shut your mouth."_

_Laughing he was clearly drunk, "you think so do you? Make me."_

_Paul took another swing at the guy but this time the guy ducked and Paul punched the wall behind his head instead._

_The guy stumbled off so Paul turned around to check on Stephanie but she had disappeared. _

_Walking back through the alleys looking for her it was like she had disappeared so he did the only thing he could do and went home._

_End Flashback._

As he waited for the phone to be picked up he pulled some ingredients from the fridge. Just as he kicked the door shut the phone was answered, "yeah it's me, I need a favour."


	3. Chapter 3

Ending his phone call with his sister Paul started to work on making a big batch of pancakes because they were Stephanie's favourite food and he wanted to give her something she'd enjoy and would cheer her up.

Half an hour later and finally all of the pancakes were cooked and piled up on one large plate. Setting the large plate of pancakes on the tray that was laying around he placed two smaller plates on the tray also along with knives, forks, honey and sugar. Turning around he grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard and poured two glasses of orange juice before placing those on the tray also and picking the entire tray up walking towards the lounge.

Stephanie tried to put up a front with Paul but it was useless, he knew her like the back of his hand and could see right through her which is why she had just surrendered and allowed him in and allowed him to take care of her. Truth be told, if it wasn't for him she probably would still be in bed and would have stayed there all day without eating. Her only hope now was that her boyfriend wouldn't turn up on her doorstep whilst Paul was there because if he did it was sure to turn nasty and somebody would end up in hospital.

Opening her eyes at the sound of footsteps coming towards the living room she smiled softly when Paul walked in with a tray stacked high with pancakes, "you sure do know how to spoil a girl."

Laughing softly he placed the tray on the table beside her, "only you. Tuck in and hopefully you will enjoy them."

Giggling at his response she gripped her ribs, "fuck it. You know I could actually kill you right now for making me hurt my ribs."

Without a second thought Paul piled a plate high with pancakes before pouring honey all over the pancakes and picking up a fork and handing it all to her, "enjoy."

Smiling brightly she immediately speared a pancake with her fork, "so what did your sister say?"

Piling up his own plate of pancakes he sprinkled sugar over them before he took a seat across from her, "well apparently I just caught her on a break from work. She said that she will come by after work but if there is a risk of any major complications then I had to promise I would make you go to the hospital."

Frowning before taking another bite of her pancake she chewed it slowly as she went over in her head what he had said, "so I guess even though I said I wouldn't go to the hospital you promised that you'd make me go if there is a risk of serious complications?"

Not allowing a second to pass before he replied he nodded his head, "you bet your ass I did. Steph you are my best friend, I refuse to stand back and let anything bad happen to you so yeah, if there is a risk you could die from complications you bet I'm dragging your ass to the hospital kicking and screaming if I have to."

Tilting her head to the side she looked him over before her eyes settled on his face, "you really care about me huh?"

Shrugging his shoulders he tried to play it cool, "well you know McMahon, you're not half bad some of the time and if you weren't here who would I annoy?"

Nodding her head and immediately regretting it she closed her eyes briefly, "you make a good point. You always annoy me, especially right here and right now."

Laughing softly he reached across and patted her leg gently, "it's okay sweet cheeks, I know you love me really."

Raising her eyebrow Stephanie looked at Paul like he had lost his mind, "sweet cheeks? Seriously?!"

Shrugging his shoulders he waved his fork around, "what? I could have called you 'honey bun' or something equally as ridiculous."

Dropping her fork and rubbing her temples as her head started to pound again, "I think I'll take my chances with sweet cheeks today."

Smiling softly he put his fork and plate down moving forward in his seat so he could put both hands on her legs, "are you okay? Do you want me to just take you to the ER?"

Touched by his concern she slowly opened her eyes, "no I'm fine, I think it's just the hangover as the painkillers are wearing off."

"Well do you want me to get you some more? Maybe something stronger?"

Not being a massive fan of taking pills she shook her head slowly, "no I'll be okay thanks. The only thing I think you can do for me is just keep me company and keep my mind off of things."

Smiling brightly he straightened his spine and looked on proudly, "now **that** is something I'm really good at and can actually manage. I will even let you pick what we do."

Rolling her eyes he was too much sometimes, "you need your ego checking at the door boy. I'm so touched by your generosity in letting the sick girl pick what we do."

Pouting he held up his hand showing his grazed knuckles, "I'm not exactly a picture of health."

Smirking she reached for his hand and pulled it close kissing his knuckles, "there there now, all better."

Laughing he relaxed back in his seat, "you're so good to me, I don't know how I would ever live without you but luckily I will never have to find that out."

Suddenly coming over with thoughts of what could have been the night before she frowned, "if it wasn't for you you very nearly had to after last night."

Shaking his head he refused to dwell on that face, "let's not talk about that. The main thing is you're breathing, walking and talking so you're going to be okay."

Shrugging she picked up her fork and speared another pancake, "but I nearly wasn't was I?"

Having picked up his own plate Paul pushed his pancake around with his fork, "let's not think about that okay? I seriously couldn't live with you, you're the best thing in my life."

"Until you get a girlfriend and then I'll fade into the background and then we'll rarely talk, then texting will get more infrequent until finally we never hear from each other ever again."

Sighing heavily he took a bite from his pancake, "you know that would never happen Steph, you mean too much to me."

Resisting the urge to snort and roll her eyes she didn't believe that for a second, he would soon forget about her when he found a girlfriend and she genuinely didn't know how she would survive without him.

Silence fell over them both as they finished off their plates of pancakes before they drank their glasses of orange juice and Paul got up to do the dishes and put things away.

As he was walking out of the lounge his mind drifted to what she said. He couldn't believe that she would ever think he would desert her, she may be his best friend in her mind but in his mind and his heart she was so much more and was completely irreplaceable.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul was in the kitchen doing the dishes and tidying up after breakfast but his mind wasn't on the dishes or the cleaning up as evidenced by his prune like hands, his mind was on the woman currently sat in the lounge.

He couldn't quite understand what had come over her and why she had seemed so scared of losing him. Sure, they were really close and were the best of friends but it was like there was more to it than that but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was so he would have to put it down to it being the fear of what could have been.

Sighing heavily he pulled his hands out of the water and frowned seeing the state of his hands, "Jesus, I need to get her off my mind."

Although he had the best of intentions he still couldn't get Stephanie off of his mind so the minute he put the next batch of dishes in the sink his hands soon followed and stayed there.

Resting on the couch Stephanie sighed heavily as she carefully swung her legs around to lay right across the couch, she wished she could rewind the past twenty four hours and do it all over again.

Her relaxation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing and she swore her heart stopped beating for a second when it did, she wondered who was there because she wasn't expecting any visitors but if it was Stuart then things were surely going to kick off.

Her body tensed and her fingers dug into the couch as there was no movement from the kitchen to indicate that Paul would get the door and then whoever was on the other side started knocking the door clearly insistent on getting inside. Sighing heavily she reluctantly turned around putting her feet back on the floor and started to get up, "don't worry, I'll get the door."

Brought out of his thoughts by Stephanie's voice he then realised there was a knock at the door, "shit." Raising his voice he called out, "don't worry Steph, I'll get it."

Grabbing the towel from the side he quickly started drying his hands as he walked to the door hanging it over his shoulder once he was done as he reached the door. Unlocking it he slowly opened it and his brow furrowed seeing his room mate and his girlfriend there, "Shawn? What are you doing here? How the hell did you know I was here?"

Shrugging his shoulders Shawn waved his hand about a little, "oh you know, I have my ways." Lowering his voice to a stage whisper he said, "don't tell anyone but I was stalking you."

Rolling his eyes Paul shook his head, "you are impossible. What do you want anyway?"

Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder Shawn leaned a little closer to her, "we kind of wanted to meet the mystery Stephanie."

Not really having the energy to fight with Shawn he stepped back opening the door wider for them, "come in then but you've got to be gentle as we've both got a bit of a hangover." Sure there was more to it than that but he wasn't saying that where anybody could hear.

Stepping inside Shawn swung the bag over his shoulder as they entered the house.

Once Shawn and his girlfriend were inside Paul shut the door, "so how did you know where to find me?"

"Lynn called home and I picked up and she gave me the address."

Paul was now more confused than ever, why would Lynn have called home when she knew he was on his cell phone. Before he had chance to actually ask Shawn that question they were interrupted.

Stephanie was sitting on the couch waiting patiently to find out who was at the door but as minutes passed she could still just hear voice and nothing more so sick of waiting she decided to ask, "Paul, who's there?"

Biting down on his lip Paul realised now he wouldn't be able to bluff his way out of it and get Shawn to leave without seeing Steph so he called back, "it's just my room mate and his girlfriend."

Shawn looked at Paul oddly, "everything okay?"

Nodding his head slowly Paul raked his fingers through his hair, "let's just say when you see her she's not a pretty sight. It's not my business to spread so be gentle and don't stare when you see her."

Looking at his room mate and the guy that was quickly becoming one of his best friends he just shook his head at him thinking he was being overly dramatic, "come on Bec."

Taking his girlfriend's hand he led her towards what he assumed was the living room.

Intrigued by what Paul's room mate was doing there Stephanie could only sit there and wait patiently until Paul brought him in or threw him out. Her attention was drawn to the door when she heard movement coming towards her.

As Shawn walked into the lounge his eyes were immediately drawn to the woman on the couch and he was shocked by her appearance but he tried not to show it, "are you Stephanie?"

Nodding her head slowly at the enquiry by the strange man she kind of stared at him, "yes, why?"

Shrugging his shoulders he smirked a little, "I honestly thought you were all a figment of Paul's imagination and you never actually existed."

Stephanie laughed and immediately winced as she hurt her ribs and Shawn winced as Paul smacked him upside the head, "asshole."

Turning to his friend Shawn playfully glared at him, "you love me really."

Paul shrugged, "or not. I told you to be gentle with her and you just had to make her laugh, that and you had the nerve to say you thought she was fake."

"Well in my defence Paul, you do talk about her a lot but until today I was yet to meet her. Enough about you though." Turning his attention back to Stephanie he smiled softly, "I'm Shawn, Paul's new room mate, and this is my girlfriend Rebecca."

Smiling softly Stephanie nodded her head, "it's very nice to meet you both. Paul actually has told me a little about you and how you're a lazy slob."

Shawn turned to look at his friend shocked, "oh you did not go there."

Paul smirked, "I went there. Shawn you really are lazy, you leave towels all over the bathroom floor, the sink is always full of dishes and you don't know what a vacuum cleaner is."

Crossing his arms Shawn pouted, "now you're just picking on me." Taking the bag from his shoulder Shawn held it out towards Paul, "this is for you."

Reluctantly taking the bag Paul looked at it suspiciously, "thanks?"

Turning back to Stephanie Shawn smiled at her, "so Paul never told me that you were so pretty."

Rolling her eyes she couldn't believe him, "with this face I sure bet I am."

Shrugging his shoulders Shawn moved to sit next to her on the couch as Rebecca sat in the other seat, "I still think you look beautiful, if not a little tired. What did happen to you?"

Rebecca glared at her boyfriend, "Shawn! Shut up, you can't ask her that."

Meanwhile Paul was slowly opening the bag Shawn had given him and was more confused than ever, "umm . . . why have you brought me a bag of my stuff? You know you can't kick me out as my name is on the lease right?"

Shawn sniggered, "yes Paulie I do know I can't kick you out, as nice as that would be sometimes. When your sister called earlier she said that somebody would probably have to stay with Stephanie for a few nights so she asked me to pack some of your stuff and bring it over as it would probably be you."

Paul face fell slightly, "oh, I didn't know that. Thanks Shawn."

"Thank Becca not me, she was the one who packed your stuff for you as I didn't want to go near it unless I caught a disease."

Shaking his head Paul pretended to be offended, "you are walking a very thin line Shawn, you're only renting a room so I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you don't want to end up on the streets."

Stephanie smiled softly as she sat back and just watched Paul interact with his new friend, it was just what she needed to keep her mind off of what had happened the night before and the pain she was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul was enjoying spending time with Shawn, Rebecca and Stephanie but he kind of resented Shawn for not allowing him to spend some quality time with Stephanie.

The pain in her ribs and her head was getting too much so Stephanie decided to get up and get some more painkillers so she slowly went to push herself up before Paul was quickly on top of her pressing gently on her shoulder, "oh no you don't. What do you want and I will get it?"

Rolling her eyes Stephanie sat back down and relaxed back, "I just wanted a drink and some painkillers. You know the walk to the bathroom and kitchen wouldn't kill me right?"

Laughing softly he nodded his head, "I know but I would much rather you rest until we know what exactly is wrong with you so just let me take care of you okay?"

Sighing heavily she didn't like it but she wasn't going to argue with him so she nodded her head slowly, "okay then. I'd like a soda and some painkillers then please."

Smiling softly he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "thank you. Shawn, Rebecca, would you like anything?"

Rebecca nodded, "I'd love a coffee please."

Shawn nodded also, "yeah, I would to. I'll come and help you."

Laughing softly at his Shawn's willingness to help he wondered what he wanted, "sure. Where are the painkillers Steph?"

"Ummm, there may be some in the kitchen cupboard to the right of the stove but if not then they're in the bathroom upstairs."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Paul walked out of the lounge with Shawn hot on his heels as they made their way to the kitchen to get the drinks together.

Once the boys had left Rebecca moved to sit on the couch next to Stephanie, "so I know we've only just met but are you okay? You look kind of rough."

Sighing heavily Stephanie shrugged, "I don't know really, the physical scars will disappear but will the mental ones ever go?"

Rebecca barely knew this woman but she was feeling so sorry for her as she was clearly incredibly tormented by what had occured the previous night, "that I cannot answer for you as I don't know the story. What actually happened to you?"

Carefully turning on the couch she bit down on her lip, "let's just say I had an argument with my boyfriend and leave it at that."

Rebecca's eyes widened as she thought Stephanie had been in some sort of car accident or been run over by a car, "wait, your supposed boyfriend did this to you?"

Shrugging Stephanie wasn't ready to talk about it, not to somebody she barely knew, "I don't want to talk about it. So tell me about Shawn, Paul has talked about him but I haven't really seen a lot of Paul since I moved out so haven't got full details on him."

Rebecca laughed, "he's crazy but in a good way, he has a heart of gold but the attention span of a two year old sometimes. He never means to offend people but he likes having fun and sometimes people take it the wrong way."

"Sounds like you really like him?"

Rebecca nodded, "oh I do. As much as he sometimes gets on my nerves I really do love him and wouldn't change him for the world."

Once they reached the kitchen Paul went searching in the cupboard for the painkillers Stephanie had mentioned might be in there. Laying his hand on a box he picked it up and sighed with relief seeing it was some painkillers for her, "right, painkillers found so now we need drinks for everyone."

Shawn leant on the counter as he watched Paul moving about the kitchen before he flicked the kettle on, "you love her huh?"

Paul's head snapped to look at his friend, "what are you talking about? She's like my best friend, of course I love her."

"Yeah no, that's not what I meant. You wish you were her boyfriend don't you?"

Raising his eyebrow as he looked at Shawn he never picked him to be the kind of guy that picked up on feelings, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rolling his eyes Shawn pushed himself to a proper standing position again, "bullshit and you know it, you can't bluff your way out of this one."

Confident that the kettle was probably drowning out the conversation Paul decided to confide in somebody so they could keep him in check so he didn't do something stupid to lose her friendship, "okay fine. Yes I love her, yes I wish I was her boyfriend and no I have never made a move on her nor would I ever because she is my best friend and I don't want to lose her if she doesn't feel the same. You can't tell her how I feel because it'll just make things weird and somebody needs to protect her from that asshole."

Shawn was now confused, "what asshole?"

"The one who beat her up, her supposed boyfriend. When I met him in the bar he seemed kind of creepy and controlling but I never would have imagined that he would beat her up. I swear if I hadn't have taken the short cut home then there is a chance she wouldn't be alive now."

With eyes now as wide as saucers Shawn didn't know what to say, "umm, are you serious?"

Nodding his head Paul then pulled a few cups out of the cupboard, "yes I am and I sure wish I wasn't. I hope she's going to kick him to the curb but I have a feeling he'll try and worm his way back in with flowers, chocolates and all of that shit."

Shawn frowned, "if I had my way I'd give him shit for laying a hand on a beautiful lady like her. He's scum, plain and simple."

"So he may be but you can't tell Stephanie you know anything because I don't think she wants to tell people."

Shrugging his shoulders Shawn wasn't planning on, "I don't know the guy so couldn't possibly tell anybody anything nor would I ever as it is not my place."

Paul nodded, "and you can't tell Steph about what you know about my feelings for her."

"Well if I'm honest I wasn't the one who figured it out, it was Rebecca. I won't tell Steph and I doubt Rebecca will either."

Relieved to hear that Shawn wouldn't spill Paul went about making a few cups of coffee as the kettle was now boiled before he turned to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda for Stephanie, "Shawn you can take two cups of coffee and I'll bring one cup of coffee, the soda and the painkillers."

Grabbing two of the cups of coffee Shawn made his way back towards the lounge so they could find out what the girls were talking about in their absence because when two girls got together the guys always ended up in trouble in Shawn's experience.

Following Shawn back to the lounge Paul carried the soda and painkillers in one hand and his coffee in the other, he was really anxious for his sister to finish work and get there so he could find out how badly injured she was.

Walking into the lounge Paul handed Stephanie the soda but kept onto the painkillers whilst she opened it, "you need to tell me if the pain gets worse because if it does we may need to take you to the hospital anyway."

Rolling her eyes Stephanie mock saluted him, "yes Mom. Now can I take my painkillers please?"

Popping open the can of soda she held out her hand for the painkillers which Paul quickly gave her allowing her to put the pills in her mouth and tip her head back as she took a sip of the soda hoping that they worked quickly.

Once Stephanie had taken the painkillers Shawn smirked a little, "so what were you girls talking about when we were in the kitchen? How hot I am?"

Rebecca and Stephanie exchanged amused looks before Paul jumped in, "in your dreams maybe, it was totally how hot **I** am."

Shawn grabbed a cushion and threw it at Paul, "oh shut up."

Catching the cushion Paul threw it right back at him, "no, how about you do though?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "how about you both shut up?"

Rebecca nodded, "seconded."

Paul and Shawn exchanged looks before they both turned to the girls and pouted, "you're so mean to us."

The girls just smirked knowing they both had the boys wrapped around their little fingers.

The boys relaxed on their seats with pouts on their faces whilst the girls just smiled knowingly at each other and went back to talking about music that they both liked.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca and Shawn had spent a couple of hours with Paul and Stephanie and had even had a late lunch with them but now they knew it was time to go as Stephanie was visibly tiring and they wanted to leave before she was completely wiped out.

Sitting forward in her seat Rebecca reached for her coat, "well I think it's about time we were off so we can leave the two of you alone. It was so good to meet you Stephanie but take care of yourself from now on okay?"

Chuckling softly Stephanie nodded, "I will try to I promise."

Before she stood up Rebecca gently hugged the other woman before she did stand up and turned to face Paul, "now you take care of Stephanie and I will take care of the apartment and make sure that when you come back to it it is still in one piece."

Paul laughed at that, "good luck with that one. I think it is highly impossible for anybody to keep Shawn in line so that he doesn't make a mess everywhere. If you do manage it then I think I will owe you big time."

Looking offended by the accusation Shawn stood up and put his hands on his hips, "excuse me, I am still in the room you know and it is all lies."

Amused by the argument Stephanie looked between Shawn and Paul when Paul started to speak, "so the fact that you had a plate of half uneaten food under your bed for a month is lies is it?"

"Well it isn't my fault the plate slipped underneath the bed and I didn't see it."

With a raised eyebrow Stephanie had to jump in, "plates slide under beds now? Now this is something that is new to me."

Paul nodded, "yes me too. We only found the plate because it started to smell and whilst you weren't home I tore your bedroom apart looking for the smell."

Wrinkling her nose Rebeca visibly shuddered, "I am officially disgusted. Men are such pigs."

"As much as I would like to agree I have to disagree because not all men are so digusting. Take Paul for example, he is quite well trained and is very domesticated when he wants to be and never used to leave dirty dishes or wet towels around the apartment when I lived there."

Playfully glaring at his roommate who was now looking smug Shawn shook his head, "that's only because you're a girl and he knows you'd be on his back if he didn't and he was just being smart by saving himself the headache from you nagging him."

Walking over to her boyfriend Rebecca lightly smacked him upside the head, "maybe you should try to impress me by learning to do as Paul does because if you don't, well there is no chance that I will ever move in with you."

Pouting he rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him, "fine, I will try to learn from Saint Paul the Almighty."

Paul was still smirking when Shawn and Rebecca had finished getting their coats on after everything had gone down with Shawn getting teased and Shawn wasn't happy about it and roughly pushed him towards the door, "you're an asshole."

Stumbling Paul was lucky to catch himself before he went into the couch, "don't be jealous that women would want me and not you."

Rolling his eyes Shawn just stalked past him and out of the door but before he forgot his manners completely he called back into the room, "bye Stephanie, it was nice to meet you."

Laughing at just everything she immediately regretted it and grabbed her ribs, "I think it was nice to meet you too. Hopefully we'll see each other again under better circumstances next time."

Turning around and sticking his head back through the door Shawn smiled at her, "that would be nice, I'd really enjoy that. Maybe when you are feeling better we could all go out on a double date of sorts but you two could be a friend date and me and Rebecca could be a couple date?"

Nodding her head slowly she smiled brightly, "I'd really like that, thank you Shawn."

Flipping her a wink he smiled back, "you're very welcome. I'll see you soon then, bye Steph."

Chuckling at his reaction she nodded, "yes you will. Goodbye Shawn, bye Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled and waved as she followed her boyfriend towards the front door.

When they reached the front door Shawn leant on the wall next to it as he looked at Paul, "get her to give you a call when she's feeling better with her schedule and we'll work something out okay?"

Paul nodded his head, "I will man and thank you for everything today, I do appreciate it."

Shrugging Shawn pointed to Rebecca, "blame her, she made me promise to be on my best behaviour."

Raising her eyebrow as she looked at her boyfriend Rebecca was amazed, "That was your best behaviour? Damn, I'd hate to see you on your worst."

Paul laughed, "she's got you there man. Seriously though, thank you to both of you for the clothes and just for hanging out and keeping her mind off of things."

Pushing himself from the wall Shawn turned to unlock the door, "it wasn't a problem, I'll enjoy having the place to myself tonight though so don't feel like you need to hurry home."

Having absolutely nothing to say in response to that that wouldn't include another smack to the back of Shawn's head Paul just stayed silent and shook his head watching as Shawn slowly pulled the door open.

Opening the door Shawn's vision was immediately taken up by a random guy with his fist raised clearly about to knock on the door. Before he had chance to say a word to ask who he was the stranger got in first.

Stuart needed to see Stephanie so dragging himself out of bed he made his way across town to see his girlfriend picking up a cheap bunch of flowers from the garage on the way. Arriving at her door he lifted his hand to knock only for the door to open and him to come face to face with a guy he had never seen in his life and behind him was the guy from the night before and he was pissed, "oh, so the bitch couldn't even wait twelve hours before she found herself two men to share her bed? I knew she was a whore."

Paul found himself to be raging when he heard Stuart say that as he recognised him as Stephanie's supposed boyfriend and the guy who he had pulled off of her. The anger Paul was feeling was nothing compared to the anger Shawn felt and without saying a word he pulled his fist back before punching this random guy in the jaw, "say that about anybody again and one punch will be the least of your problems."


	7. Chapter 7

Standing there Paul was frozen to the spot and could only watch as Shawn punched Stuart, he knew Shawn was angry but he never would have imagined that he would have done that.

Turning to Rebecca Paul quickly motioned to the lounge whispering, "do me a favour and go back into the lounge with Stephanie please and keep her out of this. I don't care how you do it but I just need you to distract her please."

Nodding her head Rebecca didn't know what was going on but she had heard what was said and did not want to be part of the conversation that was going to happen now nor did she want Stephanie to have any part of it either in her current condition. Turning around without saying a word she walked into the lounge and quietly shut the door behind her.

Once he had punched the guy Shawn stood up straight and looked menacingly at the guy for the first time, "I think you've got the wrong house dude."

Standing back up Stuart rubbed his chin with his hand, "oh no, I know I'm at the right house because that asshole behind you physically assaulted my girlfriend last night and I've come to check up on her and make sure she's okay."

Not willing to stand there and to listen to Stuart spread lies about him Paul opened the door wider and pushed Shawn to the side gently before he reached forward and punched Stuart in the nose himself, "oops, my bad. I'm sorry my fist slipped."

Shawn turned to look at Paul with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face which only get wider when he turned his head back to face Stuart and saw him with a bloody nose.

Clutching at his nose Stuart felt the blood dripping onto his hand, "what the hell did you do that for asshole?" Turning his gaze to the other guy he didn't know he said, "now do you see why I came to check on my girlfriend? That guy clearly is a loose cannon and hits anything that moves including my girlfriend. I don't know what he did to her last night but I need to know she's okay."

Paul's eyes widened and he was livid, "I think you . . ." He stopped talking though when Shawn put his hand up to silence him.

Not wanting to even bother having his friend waste his breath on this lowlife in front of them Shawn raised his hand and silenced Paul, "I don't know what you think you are but I think you will find that this guy right here is the one who has been here all day taking care of **your** 'girlfriend' and I think you'll find this guy is my friend and I believe his word over anybody's. Well all of that and the fact that you've turned up with some cheap two dollar bouquet of flowers from the the first garage you passed on your way here which shows an extreme lack of caring on your part."

Stepping forward Stuart looked at them menacingly slipping into a slightly English accent as he spoke, "listen to me here you jumped up little twerp, I don't care what you think you know but the truth is you know shit because you weren't there. I found this thing with his hands all over **my** girlfriend and then later she went missing and I found him beating her up in an alley but she's too scared to do anything about him herself."

Tilting his head from side to side Shawn tried gauging exactly what was being said and whether this guy genuinely believed it because he didn't. After a minute of just staring at him Shawn lifted his head up straight and nodded his head, "well that's nice for you, shame I don't believe you. Goodbye now."

With that he stepped back and shut the front door firmly making sure it was locked and the safety chain was on the door in case he tried anything, "let's check on the girls."

When Rebecca walked back into the lounge and shut the door Stephanie looked at her strangely, "I thought you were leaving."

Sitting back down beside Stephanie she nodded slowly as she tried to think up a lie, "Shawn said he wanted to talk to Paul a second before we left but he wanted to do it alone so I said I'd come back and sit with you and he'd tell me when he was ready to leave."

Stephanie eyed her suspiciously not entirely believing what she had said, "if he wanted to talk to him in private why didn't he do it earlier when they were in the kitchen alone."

Shrugging her shoulders Rebecca didn't entirely know what to say, "I never said Shawn was the sharpest knife in the drawer."

Stephanie couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips at that, "but you still love him right?"

Nodding her head Rebecca smiled realising that it was true sometimes as he wasn't always the smartest, "oh yeah, it's definitely part of his charm."

Reaching carefully for the remote to the stereo Rebecca looked at Stephanie deciding to play some music to drown out any raised voices, "so CD or radio? If you pick CD let me know what you want and I'll go and put it in for you."

Smirking Stephanie had the perfect idea, "you should put on one of the Glee CD's. Paul **hates** Glee so it will be so much fun when he has to come back in to listen to it."

Laughing Rebecca got up from the couch and went over to the stack of CD's by the stereo looking for a Glee one before she popped it into the stereo and pressed play and then went back to sit on the couch next to Stephanie as the beginning bars of the first song started to play.

Once the front door was shut tightly and the safety chain was on the door Shawn turned to Paul just as he said, "okay but I need to make sure the back door is locked tightly, I don't trust that guy whatsoever and I don't want him getting in here."

Shawn nodded his head in agreement, "I will go back in with the girls and make up some stupid excuse as to why we have to stay for longer."

Just as they went to leave the hall Stuart started hammering on the front door which sped up the movements of both Paul and Shawn to make sure the girls were protected.

Making quick progress into the kitchen Paul went straight for the back door and tested the handle making sure it was locked firmly before he turned the key in the lock so if he had a key Stuart couldn't put it in the door and open it. Now that was sorted he had to go and join Shawn with the girls in the lounge. He was really worried about what was going to happen and how Stephanie would react but all he did know for certain was that Shawn was there with him so between them they could keep Stephanie and Rebecca safe if it came to needing to. Hopefully though with three other people in the house with her Stephanie would feel safe and secure.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie was happily relaxing as she listened to music by the cast of Glee, there was something so comforting about having Rebecca, Shawn and Paul in the house with her that she felt able to relax.

Whilst Stephanie was happy and relaxed Rebecca was on edge, she didn't know who the guy at the door was but she had a bad feeling about him whoever he was. Listening carefully she waited until she heard the front door shut and sighed with relief but that only lasted a brief moment as she soon heard a banging at the door so "accidentally" turned up the volume on the stereo to drown it out which seemingly went unnoticed by Stephanie.

Walking back into the lounge Shawn was desperately trying to think of a lie to tell Stephanie as to why he and Rebecca were staying for a bit longer but unfortunately the walk to the lounge was only a short one and he soon found himself being stared at by two women. Gulping he held his hands up in the air as they looked at him, "sorry? We're staying a little longer though."

Raising her eyebrow Stephanie looked at Shawn oddly, "you are? Why? Did you forget where you live?"

Despite the stress he was feeling Shawn couldn't help but laugh at her comment, "no, not quite but very nearly." Suddenly an idea hit him as to what to say to Stephanie about why they were staying, "Paul remembered that he may not have anything to cook for dinner so asked us to stay for a bit in case he does need to go out and buy things."

Stephanie frowned, "but I did a shop Friday night, I really don't think he'll need to go out and buy anything."

Shrugging his shoulders Shawn motioned to the door, "that's where he is now, he's just gone looking through your cupboards and stuff to see."

Looking at him sceptically she wanted to tell him she thought he was full of shit but she didn't know him all that well and for all she knew he could always look that shifty.

Wanting to distract Stephanie from his terrible attempt at a lie he decided to talk about the music, "so what are we listening to right now?"

"Glee. Paul hates the music so I put it on to annoy him when he comes back in."

Shawn crossed his arms and smirked, "well isn't that just delightful, he is going to lurve you."

Smirking Stephanie opened her mouth to reply when suddenly there was a hammering on the window next to her and she jumped a mile clutching her ribs as her head turned to look at see who was knocking on the window and why.

Turning to look at the window when he heard the knocking Shawn scowled and immediately got up and shut the curtains, "asshole needs to go the fuck away."

Rebecca turned to her boyfriend looking for answers, "who is he and why is he knocking on the lounge window?"

Shawn opened his mouth to reply when Stuart started shouting through the window, "Stephanie! Stephanie are you okay? They hit me Stephanie."

Paul walked into the lounge just in time to hear Stuart shouting through the window so despite the fact that he hated the music he walked over to the stereo and turned it up to near full volume to drown Stuart's shouting out.

After about five minutes of full blast Glee music Paul turned it back down again to stop the ringing in his ears.

Rubbing his ears to try to get the ringing to stop Paul sighed as he looked over at Stephanie who was sat on the edge of the couch looking extremely tense, "well I could have done without listening to Glee music today."

"And I could have done without you hitting Stuart."

Realising Stephanie was slightly pissed Shawn decided to deflect her attention from them punching whoever the guy was, "and I could do with knowing exactly who the asshole was."

Rebecca glared at her boyfriend, "it's none of our business Shawn."

"Actually I disagree, when a man talks like that about a woman I want to know who he is and why he is talking like that because I am disgusted in him as a man."

Deciding that the only thing she could really do was be completely honest with Shawn and Rebecca as they had been here all day, taken care of her and been nothing but kind. Sighing heavily Stephanie reached her hand out towards Paul, "please come here."

Despite not being entirely sure what was going on or why she was asking for him he didn't hesitate in walking the few steps across the room until he could perch himself on the arm of the couch next to her and wrapped his arm gently around her shoulder, "this okay?"

Nodding her head slowly she moved a little closer to him and placed her hand on his leg needing as much comfort as possible to be this honest, "I never told you to what really happened last night. I was out at a club with my boyfriend Stuart and some friends when I spotted Paul at the bar so we got chatting as you do when you see a friend you haven't seen in a while. Stuart didn't like like we were chatting or that we hugged and I knew I was going to be in trouble with him but what I didn't know was that when we left the club he would drag me down an alley and start beating the hell out of me. Paul saved me from what could quite possibly have been death."

Placing his hand over hers on his leg he squeezed it gently before he bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, he could feel the tension in her body and he hated it.

Shawn sat there in a stunned silence not believing that anybody could treat a woman like that, especially not one as amazing as Stephanie. Before he thought about what he was saying the words came tumbling out of his mouth, "and this is the point where you say it's all some sick joke and really you tripped over your own feet and fell face first onto the ground right?"

Rebecca glared at Shawn, "Shawn! You can't say that to her. You can't basically call her a liar."

Rubbing his temples he shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that she's so perfect, so amazing, how could anyone treat her like that? That and how can any man act like that? It's so . . . so . . . caveman like."

Paul frowned, "well I hate to break it to you, he really did it. Well technically I can only vouch for the beating her up bit but I think that's more than enough proof that he is a Grade A asshole."

Stephanie looked at Rebecca nervously, she hadn't said a word since her revelation and she wondered if she was ashamed of her now, "Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked at Stephanie and sighed softly, "I don't know what to say to you. It's not that I don't believe you but how can you be with somebody like that?"

Not knowing what to say or how to answer it Stephanie removed her hand from Paul's leg and just stood up from the couch excusing herself, "I need to use the bathroom."

Without allowing anybody to say anything to her she walked out of the room as fast as she could and headed for the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie had walked away from the lounge as fast as she could, it wasn't so much that Rebecca had offended her but she just didn't know how to respond to her and the only way she knew how to deal with it was to walk away.

Slowly walking up the stairs one at a time she went straight into the bathroom and shut the door tightly, she didn't lock it but just shut it before she took a seat on the lid of the toilet and just thought.

Rebecca watched Stephanie leave wondering if it had anything to do with what she had said. Sighing heavily she turned to Paul, "it was what I said wasn't it?"

Paul could see the sadness in Rebecca's eyes at the thought of having upset Stephanie and he wanted to make her feel better but he didn't know if he could, "truthfully I don't know. I want to say it has nothing to do with you and is pure coincidence but I can't, I'm sorry."

Nodding her head Rebecca moved to the edge of her seat, "I'm going to go and talk to her."

Shaking his head Paul stood up, "no, let me do this please."

Shrugging her shoulders Rebecca sat back in her seat allowing Paul the opportunity to go and speak with her because he did know her better.

Taking the stairs two at a time Paul hurried upstairs to check on her because he was really worried about her. Reaching the bathroom he knocked gently on the door, "Steph it's me."

Sitting on the lid of the toilet Stephanie's mind drifted to what Rebecca had said about how could she be with someone like Stuart, someone who beats her and she didn't know. She did love Stuart . . . she thought. As she thought about everything she had been through with Stuart, everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours and everything she was feeling now it all started to become too much for her and she started to cry.

Hearing a knock at the door she ignored it, she didn't want to face anyone so they could tell her how stupid she was and how she got what she deserved by not doing what he had already told her he didn't like.

Standing there patiently waiting for Stephanie to say something Paul leant against the door frame. If she was truly okay then she would have told him she was okay, or at least that was his theory. Listening carefully at the door he swore he could hear sniffling and he didn't like the thought of her crying so he tried the handle of the door relieved when it opened.

Pushing open the door he frowned when he saw her hunched over whilst sat on the lid of toilet. Swinging the door shut behind him he quickly closed the gap between them before he knelt on the floor in front of her and placed his hands on her knees, "she didn't mean to upset you."

Slowly lifting her head she looked at him, "she didn't."

Raising his eyebrow he looked at her oddly, "really? So you just run away and cry in the toilet every day of the week do you?"

Smacking him gently on the shoulder she shook her head, "shut up."

Laughing softly he rubbed his shoulder, "ouch. I'm serious though Steph. Why are you sat here crying if she didn't upset you?"

Wiping at her cheeks she shrugged a little, "people don't understand."

Trying not to look at her oddly he couldn't help it when his eyebrow raised, "what don't they understand? I don't understand myself right now."

"People don't understand that Stuart isn't a bad man, it's not that he does it because he **doesn't** love me, he does it because he **does** love me."

Paul felt his blood boil and metaphorical steam coming out of his ears listening to her justify his actions, "wait, you think him beating you up because I dared to touch you he did because he loves you?"

Crossing her arms defensively she nodded her head very slowly, "it's true Paul. If you hadn't have touched me then he wouldn't have gotten jealous and then gotten angry and lost his temper, it's as much my fault as it is yours."

There was no way Paul was going to be able to sit there and listen to her talk like that whilst holding his tongue so he did the only thing he could do and got up and walked out of the bathroom.

Stephanie remained sat on the toilet confused by him walking out, she thought they were having a perfectly reasonable discussion but he had just left without so much of a word to her and she just didn't get it.

Walking down the stairs Paul couldn't help but wonder exactly where her head was at and why she believed that Stuart had beaten her up because he loved her, it was absurd and ridiculous to him. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he went into the lounge to reassure Rebecca that she had apparently not upset Stephanie.

Seeing Paul walk into the room with such a moody face on Rebecca was worried, "she is angry isn't she?"

Lifting his gaze to look at Rebecca he shook his head, "no, well she says she isn't anyway."

"Then why do you look so moody now?"

Sighing he sat down heavily in the seat, "she says he did it because he loves her, seeing me touching her just made him jealous and angry and he lost his temper. How can she think that? I mean it's not her fault at all and hearing the way he talked about her when he came over he doesn't love her."

Shawn nodded his head in agreement, "you're right but something tells me that there is more to this kind of situation than you or I can ever possibly understand."

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement with Shawn, "a friend was doing Psychology or something as part of their wider degree and they were learning about domestic violence and one night when we were having a girly night in she was telling me about it. From what I remember it is all to do with the abusive partner being psychologically controlling and making their partner believe that what they are doing is out of love and that it is the abused partner's fault that the abuser has to do what they have to do in terms of the abuse."

Paul clenched and unclenched his fists in anger, "so it's not really that **she** thinks it, she's just being **made** to think it?"

Biting her lip she nodded her head slowly, "yes, I think. Don't do or say anything to Stephanie about it, let me do some research for you and see what information I can come up with via my friend and see if I can get you some advice. You **really** don't want to alienate yourself from her, especially right now, so just don't talk about the boyfriend."

Paul grumbled lowly, "fine fine, whatever you say but it doesn't mean I have to like sitting back and allowing her to believe that it is all her fault."

Shrugging she shook her head, "I never said you had to like it, you just have to do it for her safety."

Grumbling Paul nodded his head but quickly changed the subject when he heard movement upstairs, "so what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"


	10. Chapter 10

After spending a few more minutes in the bathroom Stephanie decided to go back downstairs so checking her appearance in the mirror she made sure she was as presentable as possible before she made her way back downstairs.

Walking into the lounge she heard Shawn say how he was going to take Rebecca out for dinner. Moving to sit on the couch she relaxed back, "don't feel you have to stay on my account, I'm sure Rebecca will want to get ready before you take her out and it seems like Stuart has gone now so you can leave if you want. I'm not kicking you out, I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay."

Rebecca laughed softly, "you're not offended about what I said?"

Stephanie shook her head, "no I'm not, I don't think it's easy for people to know what is going on in others relationships."

Understanding what she meant and not wanting to cause a conflict Rebecca nodded her head, "I couldn't agree more. Anyway we'd better get going. Paul I'll talk to my friend and get you that information."

Paul smiled gratefully, "thank you, I really appreciate that and everything else you have done today."

Rebecca and Shawn repeated their earlier goodbyes before they actually left this time.

As soon as they had gone Paul shut the front door firmly before he leant against it just taking a deep breath and relaxing. Pushing himself from the door he walked back into the lounge and took a seat, resting his head back and closed her eyes but after a minute he felt eyes on him so lifting his head to see her staring at him, "what?"

Stephanie had thought about what Rebecca had said to Paul and seeing the way he was being now she wanted to know what it was so when he lifted his head to look at her she had her opportunity, "so what information is Rebecca getting you?"

His eyes widened and he slightly panicked at the fact that she asked but he decided to try and bluff his way out of it, "she's going to get me some recipes from her friend who is a chef."

Raising her eyebrow she looked at him oddly, "but you can cook really well."

Smiling softly he shrugged, "I just want to better myself, do something to stretch myself and give myself something to work towards."

It wasn't entirely false, it would make him a better friend, it would give him an opportunity to stretch himself by forcing him to be nice about Stuart and it would give him something to work towards because he could work towards getting her away from her boyfriend. Rubbing his hands over his face he sighed heavily, "so what do you want for dinner?"

Shrugging her shoulders she turned around on the couch and leant her head to the side, "I don't mind, I'll just eat whatever you want to cook."

Laughing softly he looked at his watch and nodded, "I'll go and get started then. You relax there and I will go and make a start on it."

Smiling softly she closed her eyes, she was wiped out right now and just needed a rest.

Unsure of what time his sister was going to be dropping by as he knew how unpredictable her job could be Paul started to prepare dinner making sure there would be enough for three if his sister decided to stay for dinner which he would obviously offer her for going out of her way.

About half an hour into preparing dinner Paul heard the doorbell so went to answer it. Pulling the door open he smiled seeing his sister stood there, "Lynn, thank you so much for doing this."

Hugging her brother Lynn shrugged her shoulders with a small smile on her face, "it's nothing. If she refuses to go to hospital and she's as bad as you say she is then somebody has to check on her and I am happy for it to be me. You're going to give me a coffee right?"

Nodding his head he smiled at his sister, "and dinner if you want to stay."

Her eyes widened and she eagerly nodded her head, "yes please. I'd love not to have to cook for myself tonight so I can just go home and crawl into bed."

Laughing softly he motioned for her to come inside, "well whilst you check the patient out I will start cooking and hopefully by the time you're finished dinner will be cooked or nearly cooked."

Shifting her bag on her shoulder Lynn smiled, "so where can I find the patient?"

Shutting the front door Paul led his sister into the lounge where Stephanie was currently resting on the couch, "Stephanie this is my sister Lynn, Lynn this is your patient."

Lynn laughed moving closer to the couch to shake Stephanie's hand, "it's nice to finally put a face to the name. I can't believe we never met when you were Paul's room-mate, I'm not sure how you put up with him by the way."

Paul looked offended, "hey! That's just mean, I'm not that bad."

Turning her head Lynn smirked at her brother, "you keep telling yourself that."

Stephanie chuckled lowly, "I think it's gang up on Paul day, first it was Shawn and now it's you."

Lynn raised her eyebrow, "oh Shawn came by?"

"Mmhmm, he said you rang and asked him to bring my stuff over."

Chuckling Lynn nodded her head, "I did. Enough about you though, can I please examine my patient?"

Smirking a little Paul nodded his head, "you can but she's not very patient."

Grabbing a cushion from the couch Lynn threw it at her brother's head, "and neither am I after a twelve hour shift so do yourself a favour, shut your mouth and go and make me a coffee and dinner."

Catching the cushion before it hit him in the face Paul placed it on the seat closest to him, "I get the picture. Now don't talk about me too much whilst I'm gone will you?"

Rolling her eyes Lynn turned her attention back to Stephanie to see her sat there with a smirk on her face, "what?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders very gently, "nothing, it's just funny watching the two of you interacting. Despite being two grown adults you act like children around each other."

Lynn laughed, "yeah he does seem to bring out the worst in me. So is there somewhere private we can go to talk and for me to examine you please?"

Nodding her head Stephanie slowly swung her legs around and stood up, "sure. Let's go upstairs to my room, we'll be in private there."

Smiling softly Lynn nodded her head and followed Stephanie as she walked out of the room and slowly made her way up the stairs to head to her bedroom so they could have some privacy.

With Lynn now here Paul could relax a little knowing that if she was seriously injured then she was in safe hands but no matter what he could get answers on how injured she was and he could take care of her without fear of hurting her more. Setting to work on cooking dinner Paul felt happier than he had been in the past twenty four hours


End file.
